


【亲情向】今天的早川家（2）

by ogino



Series: 今天的早川家 [2]
Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Gen, 亲情向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogino/pseuds/ogino
Relationships: Denji & Hayakawa Aki & Power
Series: 今天的早川家 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056161





	【亲情向】今天的早川家（2）

女孩尚未诞生之时，早川家就因新生儿的性别诞生过一场乱斗，一场与其说是乱斗不如说是单挑的纷争，而挑起这场纷争的毫无疑问是电次小朋友。

某日，风和日丽，落叶纷纷，早川一家在客厅其乐融融。  
电视中的午后档正演到男主角在枫叶林里举起女儿转圈圈，配上略微煽情的背景音硬生生显出了几分温情。  
秋和电次趴在角落的地毯上不知道在做什么。早川太太埋头织着毛衣，全然不受外界的干扰。只有早川先生默默放下报纸，回味了好一会，缓缓开口，“等我有了女儿，我也要这样带她玩。”  
一石惊起千层浪。

最先发言的是早川太太。  
“没错，还要给她买可爱的小裙子。”早川太太赞许地看了一眼早川先生，又有些恨铁不成钢地瞥了一眼两个惹事精。

一号“惹事精”收到妈妈的眼神示意后立马反应了过来并作出了反击，“妈妈，难道我小时候没有被你套过裙子还拍照留下黑历史吗？”简短，精悍，不愧是早出生了两年的长男。

反观次子，就有些......不忍直视。  
电次君似乎没能接受到母亲的嫌弃，仍在乐此不疲地摆弄着小火车。合金制品在轨道上摩擦，碰撞着，发出清脆的铮铮声。  
“咳，电次你听......”  
“我希望是男孩儿，这样就有人就能陪我玩火车了。”  
早川先生的话卡在嗓子眼，客厅里愉悦的氛围像是被按下了暂停键般戛然而止。

三个大人，勉强算上秋的话，齐齐吸了一口气，都被这个回答吓到了。  
早川太太想：再来一个小皮猴，家里岂不是要乱透了。  
早川先生想：我的人生目标——香香软软会叫爹地的小女孩，不会真的破灭了吧？  
早川秋想：不要，绝对不要，电次二号！  
三人心思各异，却做出了一致的行为。  
早川太太放下毛衣挽起袖子，早川先生关掉电视笑眯眯地起身，碍于两位大人的气势，早川秋什么都做不了，只能默默递上了鸡毛掸子。

至今，我们仍未能知道那天早秋家的惨叫是谁发出的。


End file.
